Nie tak odlegli krewni demonów
by Doing my best
Summary: Jem nie czuje się najlepiej, ale Will postanawia wyciągnąć go z Instytutu. Może robi to tylko ze swoich egoistycznych pobudek, ale może tak naprawdę robi to dla swojego parabatai - do czego i tak by się nigdy nie przyznał. Miniaturka napisana pod wpływem dobrego nastroju.


**Od lat nic nie pisałam, więc mam szczerą nadzieję, że ta historia komuś się spodoba... Wszelkie uwagi i komentarze mile widziane!**

Jem nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio tak kaszlał.

Uporczywie starał się nie zwiększać dawki _yin fen_ , ale przez to od pewnego czasu łatwiej się męczył i musiał potem wytrzymywać długie ataki kaszlu. Zwykle jednak po kilku chwilach było na tyle dobrze, że do kolejnej zaplanowanej dawki czuł się prawie zdrowy.

Teraz jednak kaszlał już od paru minut i zaczynało go to poważnie niepokoić. Jasne, nie było tak źle, jak czasem po akcji, kiedy zużywał wszystkie siły na walkę, a potem jego organizm musiał dopominać się o więcej narkotyku, by mógł w ogóle zaczerpnąć powietrza. Mimo wszystko kaszel sugerował, że jego ciału nie wystarczała aktualna ilość _yin fen_ i domagało się więcej.

Od ponurych myśli oderwał go odgłos otwieranych drzwi.

\- Will? Will, to ty? - zapytał cicho. Nie było to konieczne – kto inny wchodziłby do jego pokoju bez pukania? Ale już sama konieczność wypowiedzenia kilku słów odrywała jego myśli od kaszlu.

\- A któżby inny? - odparł jego _parabatai_ , a Jem usłyszał cień uśmiechu w jego głosie. - Ubieraj się, wychodzimy.

\- Wychodzimy? - rzucił z niedowierzaniem Jem. - Nie wiem, czy to najlepszy pomysł…

\- Oczywiście, że tak, przecież to mój pomysł.

\- Nie sądzę, żebym nadawał się dziś…

\- Idziemy tylko na spacer do parku. Chodź, musisz pomóc mi udowodnić moją teorię.

Nie było sensu kłócić się z Willem, kiedy coś sobie zaplanował. Gdyby Jem odmówił, jego przyjaciel poszedłby sam i kto wie, w jakie kłopoty by się wpakował. Chłopak westchnął więc głośno i wstał ostrożnie z fotela, żeby nie wywołać kolejnego ataku kaszlu. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Will widzi, że jego _parabatai_ nie daje się w tej chwili na pościgi pomiędzy drzewami za jakimś Bogu ducha winnym goblinem, jak to miało miejsce na zeszłą wiosnę. Uśmiechnął się lekko na wspomnienie przyciągającego zaciekawione spojrzenia ciemnowłosego chłopca, który pędził przez park zapomniawszy nałożyć na siebie urok. Ależ wtedy im się dostało od Charlotte!

Kwadrans później obaj szli przez ruchliwe ulice Londynu, korzystając z jednego z nielicznych w ostatnim czasie ciepłych dni. Słońce o tej porze roku było prawdziwym rarytasem i Jem radośnie wystawiał twarz na jego promienie. Cały park pełen był kolorowych, jesiennych liśćmi, których resztki przeciwstawiały się jeszcze pogodzie i uparcie próbowały nie zostać porwane z drzew przez wiatr. Reszta pokrywała trawę i ścieżki, szeleściła pod butami. Will brodził w nich z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.

Po chwili dorali do ławki tuż przy brzegu stawu, z której Will strzepnął kilka liści i zachęcił gestem Jema, by usiadł. Srebronowłosy chłopak opadł na nią wdzięczny, choć miło zaskoczony swoją kondycją – bał się, że po dzisiejszym poranku będzie miał problem w ogóle dotrzeć do parku, tymczasem czuł się naprawdę nieźle, oczywiście jak na swój stan. Zaczynał cieszyć się, że Will wyciagnął go z ciemnego Instytutu do słonecznego, ciepłego parku. Will tymczasem wyciągnął przed siebie trzymaną całą drogę w ręce papierową torbę.

\- Czy teraz w końcu mi powiesz, co tam masz? - Jem spojrzał podejrzliwie na swojego parabatai.

\- Teraz tak – Will wyszczerzył zęby. - Jedzienie! - rzucił zadowolony, otwierając torbę i pokazując paszteciki. A więc to ich zapach roznosił się dziś po Instytucie. Ciekawe, jak udało mu się namówić Agathę na taką przysługę, zastanowił się Jem.

\- Przyszliśmy tu na piknik? Gdybym cię nie znał lepiej, powiedziałbym, że ubiegasz się o moje względy – Jem uśmiechnął się żartobliwie do przyjaciela.

\- Przyznaj, byłbyś zachwycony. Ale niestety, to nie dla ciebie.

\- Zamierzasz zjeść je wszystkie sam? - Jem uniósł z niedowierzaniem brew. Nie wątpił w możliwości swojego przyjeciela, ale Will nie przyporwadziłby go przecież do parku, żeby potem zjeść pod jego nosem cały prowiant.

\- Kaczki - odparł poważnie Will, ale jego oczy błyszczały radośnie.

Jem zdębiał.

\- Co proszę?

\- Kaczki. Damy je kaczkom. Chcę sprawdzić, czy te małe potwory zniżą się do kanibalizmu. Jeśli tak, to udowodnię ci, że kaczki są naprawdę nie tak odległymi krewnymi demonów. No i może uda mi się wyhodować rasę kaczek-kanibali. Myślisz, że jest szansa, że pozjadają się nawzajem i już nie będę musiał znosić ich obecności w Londynie?

Jem roześmiał się.

\- A jeśli ich nie zjedzą?

\- Cóż, wtedy my będziemy mieli lunch. No dalej, daj im trochę!

\- Czemu ja? Po prostu przyznaj się, że boisz się do nich podejść.

\- Oczywiście! Gdybyś był mądrzejszy, też byś się bał. Ale na szczęście nie jesteś, dlatego mogłem cię wziąć ze sobą i wykorzystać jako mojego pomocnika.

\- Co one ci zrobiły, że tak ich nienawidzisz? - rzucił z uśmiechem Jem i chwycił jeden z pasztecików z trzymanej przez Willa torby. Krusząc w palcach ciasto i nadzienie zbliżył się do wody, czując za sobą obecność przyjaciela. Przebiegło mu przez głowę, że może i Will po prostu chciał udowodnić swoją teorię, ale może zrobił to dziś, by oderwać myśli swojego _parabatai_ od choroby. Nikt inny pewnie nie pomyślałby, że Will może być zdolny do takiej empatii, ale Jem znał go lepiej niż inni. I jakikolwiek był powód przyjścia do parku, musiał przyznać, że prawie zapomniał o porannym napadzie kaszlu i czuł się dużo lepiej.

\- No, na co czekasz? - usłyszał natarczywy szept za sobą, więc przerwacając oczami na niecierliwość przyjaciela rzucił zbliżającym się kaczkom pokruszonego pasztecika. W ciągu kilku chwil ptaki zaczęły przepychać się, próbując dostać się do jedzenia i dorwać największy kęs. I bynajmniej nie ograniczały się do ciasta.

Zafascynowany Will podszedł bliżej, by przyjrzeć się tej walce.

\- Naprawdę go zjadły… Stworzyłem kaczki-kanibale! - krzyknął radośnie i wyrzucił w górę pięść w geście tryumfu, patrząc na kłębiące się ptaki. Po chwili znów pochylił się, obserwując, jak kaczki rozczarowane brakiem większej ilości pasztecików zaczynają się rozchodzić. - Przeklęte stworzenia. - Stwierdził zdecydowanie, zerkając na Jema.

Wtedy właśnie któraś z kaczek musiała poczuć zapach reszty pasztecików w trzymanej przez Willa torbie. Z głosym kwakaniem rzuciła się w jego kierunku, a za nią ruszyła reszta stada. Will cofnął się z niepokojem o parę kroków, ale ptaki nie ustępowały, więc odwrócił się na pięcie i rzucił do ucieczki.

\- Jem, zabierz je ode mnie! - krzyknął, przebiegając obok zgiętego w pół ze śmiechu przyjeciela. Za nim podążało stadko głodnych kaczek-kanibali.

Jem nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio tak się śmiał.


End file.
